


Bedizen

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link shows up with enhancements Sidon’s never seen before. (But heartily approves of.)





	Bedizen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for legend of linkle’s “Sidlink piercing kink? like maybe link had been gone for a while and when he returns to Zora's Domain, he and sidon are about to get it on when he discovers that link had gotten his nipples pierced or somethin and he just finds it incredibly hot.” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s _always_ excited to see Link, though it’s a slightly different excitement every time, depending on what new concoction Link wanders up in. Sometimes he’s dressed in cute fuzz and feathers, other times in sultry and skimpy silk, and occasionally even in handsome Zora greaves. He’s beautiful in whatever he dons—even the horrifying head of a Lynel that nearly gave Muzu a heart attack—but sometimes, Sidon likes seeing him in just his blue champion’s clothes. Tonight he crosses the bridge in that thick protection, and Sidon still swoons at the sight of him.

For pure propriety’s sake, Sidon doesn’t run to Link as he desires—he does, after all, have an entire realm to keep the respect of. But he’s jumping up and down inwardly as Link beelines straight for him, and as soon as Link’s in range, Sidon grabs onto his wrist and drags him behind the nearest column. Tucked safely out of sight, Sidon coos, “I missed you,” and seals his mouth over Link’s plush lips.

Link kisses like a dream, soft and hard alike, and tonight it’s with such _passion_ that he surges back into Sidon’s body. His little arms leap to wrap around Sidon’s broad shoulders, and Sidon bends lower to help, cocooning himself around his tiny boyfriend. He loops his arms behind Link’s slender waist and tugs him forward, grinding their whole bodies together, or as much as they can manage. They fit strangely well together, in their own special way, and what doesn’t fit, Sidon drapes over Link. Sidon runs his hungry tongue along Link’s teeth and thrusts inside; Link opens wide and moans for him.

The sound and the feeling of it both send a shiver up Sidon’s spine. Link gives him pleasure like no one else. He didn’t even know it could feel like this. He’s had his lovers, here and there, all other Zora, and he _enjoyed himself_ , but with Link...

He parts them to give Link room for air, then crushes into him again. Sidon fills Link’s entire mouth with tongue, right to the back of his throat, and rocks against his supple form. Link’s already trembling.

Sidon had meant to wait, of course, for a more private setting, one that couldn’t be interrupted at any moment, but it’s so hard with Link in his hands. He just wants to ravish Link on the spot. He wants to strip Link down, lay him out across the tile floor, and lap over him from head to toe. Sidon wants to bite red bruises into Link’s pale skin, to brand him and _claim him_ , make him writhe and moan Sidon’s name. If Link ever speaks, Sidon wants it to be that. He wants to feel Link right in the middle of the domain, out in the ocean, or right across the throne room. He wants Link every which way and more. 

His hands splay across Link’s middle back, running down to cup his tight rear, squeezing at both cheeks through the tan Hylian fabric. Link gasps around him and bucks eagerly into his hands. Sidon kneads Link over and over, until he’s worried he’s made his little lover _too_ tender, and then he rises higher, tracing the small of Link’s back and pushing beneath his tunic. 

Feeling Link’s chest is always such a marvelous feeling. It’s so much shorter than Sidon’s; Hylian torsos are strangely compact. But that only makes it feel rarer, more exotic: something to be treasured. He treasures Link anyway. He peppers Link’s face in kisses and slowly rolls the tunic up Link’s chest, revealing more and more creamy skin to explore.

When it’s hooked beneath Link’s arms, Sidon palms his way across Link’s breast, wanting to play with Link’s cute nipples again—it’s one of his favourite parts of Link’s body, and Link’s so _sensitive_ there. Sidon fully expects to find both nubs already hard for him, but he doesn’t expect the other bit he finds. 

His fingers come into contact with something cold, unnatural and unforgiving, and Sidon has to pull away so he can look. His hands automatically pull Link’s chest forward, forcing him to arch, and Sidon stares at the ripe, pink-brown circles he finds. Both are run through with metal, forming hoops that hang flat against him, no bigger than one of Sidon’s claws. He certainly couldn’t fit his entire fingers through. He ogles them a moment, trying to make sense of such an oddity, and then he looks at Link’s face in full concern.

“Has someone hurt you?” he asks, wondering if, perhaps, this is some cruel punishment Link suffered at the hands of Ganon’s soldiers. But Link, still hazy-eyed, heavy-lidded and flushed, only smiles. It borders on a chuckle, and he shakes his head. Sidon doesn’t understand. He tries, glancing at them again, “...Do they hurt?”

Link shakes his head more vigorously, his golden hair flicking against his perfect face. He bites his wet lip and gives Sidon a sheepish look from beneath his lashes, then withdraws one hand from Sidon’s shoulder to pluck at one ring. It makes his breath hitch immediately, and Sidon can see the pleasure storm across his face. Sidon slowly deduces, “They are... ornamental?” Link nods, then lifts up on his toes to kiss Sidon’s chin. He can’t reach any higher.

With a strange curiosity, Sidon presses his thumb beneath one hoop, flicking it up, and Link bites his lip harder. Sidon traces a light circle around the second one, and Link groans and arches further into his grasp. When Sidon tentatively tugs the right ring, Link’s head tosses back, and he lets loose a filthy moan. 

That assures Sidon all he needs, and he presses both thumbs over both buds, depressing them as much as he can, feeling them squish down against the metal running through them. He’s careful with Link’s body, but he still expends enough force to make Link _feel_ it, and Link writhes in his grip, hips now lightly undulating into him. It encourages Sidon to let himself truly _play_ , and he toys with both nipples in a newfound sense of awe. Link’s body has always been enticing, but this new marvel is all the more alluring, because Sidon gets the sense that Link did this just for _him_. Link went through such extremes to highlight Sidon’s favourite part of his body, to put them on display and make them easy to arouse. The more Sidon plays with them, the more Link loses control, until a single tug to either hoop makes him whimper and cry weakly out. He has to shove a hand over his mouth to keep from exposing them, and that allows Sidon to go even further. 

He bends down, forcing Link back all the more, to splay his tongue flat across Link’s breast, catching both studs in the midst. The taste is strange, but not unpleasant, and it serves as a good beacon to know where to lap. He starts to lick Link with abandon, alternating between each ring and crossing both, then tries something he could’ve never done with Link’s nipples unadorned; he sinks the tip of one tooth through one ring, and he uses it to tug. Link screams against his palm. The muffled noise goes straight to Sidon’s cocks.

He can feel himself coming out, though he’d meant to keep it tame here. He can’t help it. Link’s _so_ hot. And Link pushes him to the edge every time, often before he’s even fully naked, before they have somewhere to stretch out. Sidon knows he has to end this before he’s forced to walk through the domain with two massive cocks bobbing in the air. He still gives each nipple a lick before he forces himself to pull away.

He straightens up, while Link looks up at him with such broken _need_ that he almost feels guilty. “Elsewhere,” he promises, aware of just how husky he sounds. “In private.”

Link nods. Sidon dares to tug him out from behind the pillar with one claw hooked in each piercing, and then Sidon quickly switches to Link’s hand while Link pulls down his tunic with the other.

Sidon can now clearly see the indents through it. He hurries.


End file.
